


【授翻】Sleepy

by MuXinJun



Category: Deadpool(All Media Types), Spider-Man(All Media Types)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Semi-Identity Reveal, Sleepy Spidey, Sweet Wade, Trusting Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuXinJun/pseuds/MuXinJun
Summary: 夜巡之后，小蜘蛛倚在死侍肩上睡着了，韦德抱着他下楼回到自己的公寓休息。当韦德醒来的时候，他发现彼得正睡在他的身上，几乎像是想要吻他，因为他觉得如果熟睡的他能相信韦德，那么他就能将一整颗心托付给他。





	【授翻】Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657997) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



死侍和蜘蛛侠坐在一栋简陋的公寓的楼顶，等待黄昏落幕，然后他们会开始他们的夜巡。

 

这里其实是韦德的简陋的公寓，而小蜘蛛不知道这就是为什么韦德总坚持在这里碰面的原因。他实在是懒得在离自己家更远的地方碰面罢了，这里刚好合适。

 

韦德在说着什么…好吧，没有什么，真的。他真的，只是每分钟说上一千英里，像每一次在蜘蛛侠出现的时候那样，因为即使是全身裹得严严实实（被弹性纤维），紧紧戴着面罩，蜘蛛侠仍令韦德性致激涨，正如他看到最喜欢的脱衣舞娘、或者街头小贩卖他超大份墨西哥卷饼时给他的那种感受。这种神经的亢奋从他的指尖开动，传导到他腰带以下才止住，总是让他感觉大脑短路，渴求更多。

 

但是小蜘蛛已经把话说得很清楚了，就像痛苦不堪、水晶破碎的尖叫那样清楚，如果韦德不停止对他动手动脚，那么有着火辣小屁股的紧身衣小蜘蛛就会把他吊在一个他下不来的地方，他们的夜巡时光也就结束了。

 

所以，韦德克制自己的举动，代以在面罩下滔滔不绝地说一大堆毫无意义的废话，胡天扯地，字面意义上来讲，只要世界上有的他都能说——免得自己过分在意小蜘蛛蕴含力量的长腿、纤细紧致的腰身，不管有多沮丧失望、依旧柔软温和的声音——等等。

 

等等。

 

发生什么事了？

 

现在是什么情况？

 

他才谈到他在某个地方看到的老太太的难看的毛衣，做着枕在小蜘蛛大腿上睡觉的白日梦，而这个孩子却已睡着了，斜斜靠向他的肩，微微打着呼噜。

 

是的，死侍知道蜘蛛侠早就满十八岁了，他不停地烦他，直到男孩以自己刚满二十二打断了终极无敌死侍追问。二十二岁，仍然还是个小孩子，仍然过于年轻，对于冒着生命危险救人来说。二十二岁，就应该是…充满着大学课程，无时无刻的性爱，一些滑板场地，一觉睡到日光直射。

 

而不是躲避子弹，帮助警察，在很多个星期四的晚上被一个雇佣兵恶意跟踪，更不是需要在星期四的晚上因为一个没能快到冲到前面为他挡刀的雇佣兵而受伤。

 

韦德还是因此自责。他没有注意到那个带滑雪面罩的混蛋携带着刀具，然后小蜘蛛闪避得恰到好处，于是那把刀刺进了他的小腿，而不是股动脉。之后韦德…韦德对那个已经失去武器的人做了一些可能令小蜘蛛无比失望的事。

 

再后来，韦德一路抱着小蜘蛛回到自己脏乱的劣质公寓，清干净床上过期的食品包装袋，给他处理腿上的伤口。

 

小蜘蛛感谢了他，声音绵软而虚弱。他轻轻捏了捏他的手，就在那时韦德立刻决定放弃了假装自己没有坠入情网。

 

因为他已经恋爱了。

 

好家伙，他居然恋爱了。

 

而韦德真的、千真万确的很正常，没有对他做任何欲求过分令人尴尬的事，天啊，现在这就是他得到的奖励？

 

因为，当前，现在，小蜘蛛软绵绵地、温暖舒适地依靠着他，韦德有点不知所措，某种程度又不害臊，所以他只是稍稍动了动，身体僵直地靠向屋顶上的空调机, 放任他的手臂环上男孩的肩，这样现在他就可以睡在自己胸怀里了。

 

这个嘴贱的佣兵， 完整地穿着全套制服，躺在楼顶上，臂弯里睡着一只蜘蛛侠，夕阳沉下，夜生活在他们之下变幻着形状，流光溢彩。

 

月亮升起，韦德仍然抱着他，随后繁星满天飞舞，韦德仍然抱着他。大约过了两个半小时，小蜘蛛终于动了一下，韦德极快速地抽回手臂，准备好了在蜘蛛侠醒来发飙的同时，离弦之箭似的溜走。然而这可真他妈是一个奇迹，因为他并没有远远离开，蜘蛛男孩伸展手臂环住了韦德的腰，依偎得更近、更亲密。

 

“你的沙发太不舒服了，韦德。”那个温柔的声音抱怨着，韦德本可以喜出望外地惊叫，但他要保持冷静理智，于是他只是清了清嗓子。

 

“呃，抱歉，小蜘蛛，我的沙发？你…要不要到床上去？”

 

“好啊，”小蜘蛛咕哝着，“带我上床。”对此韦德思考了两秒钟才最终下定决心。

 

“没问题，那我背你，好么？”

 

“嗯，抱我吧。”

 

“好，小蜘蛛，那我们出发咯。”韦德笑了，把他抱到他的膝盖上，轻松站了起来，像这样举起一百五十磅的蜘蛛完全不成问题。

 

“是彼得。”

 

“什么？”韦德呆住了。

 

“你叫我小蜘蛛听起来真奇怪，”仍然是那般温柔、迷迷糊糊的声音，“是彼得，叫我彼得就好。”

 

“遵命，彼得。”

 

“对。”

 

“是的，”韦德深吸了一口气，“等一下，彼得，我们马上就到床上了。”

 

不到一分钟，他抱着摇篮宝宝彼得，让他贴近他的胸膛，蹑手蹑脚、小心翼翼地爬下消防通道，到达他的阳台。

 

“在这，baby boy，就在这伸展开。”韦德把彼得放进床里，扫开一旁成堆的脏衣服和食品箱。

 

“要一起睡吗？”彼得的声音还是那么软糯低沉，韦德想再次尖叫了。

 

“不，呃，我去厨房拿点东西，我会回来的。”

 

“好的。”彼得把面罩推到鼻子上方，这样好能呼吸顺畅地入睡。

 

韦德盯着他看了很长一段时间，那光滑的肌肤、泛红的甜美嘴唇——令他心悸不已，那臀部尤其丰满，韦德只想他妈的攻击它。

 

但是他没有。

 

他打开窗户透气，然后走回破烂的客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上，双臂反复打开、交叠一百五十万次，不让自己幻想彼得和他那甜美的嘴唇。

 

他穿仍着他的制服，双手交叉抱在胸前，强迫自己睡觉。

 

 

*

 

 

早晨来临，或者至少某种类似早晨的时候，因为太阳已经升起，韦德醒来，只是沙发上因为一个温暖的身体依偎在他旁边。

 

“呃，嗨小蜘蛛，你醒了？或者你还是半梦半醒。”

 

“是的，”彼得几乎压在他身上，“我醒了。”

 

“是吗？”韦德的双手在他背后虚虚悬着，蠢蠢欲动，但除非得到他的允许，否则他不会碰他。

 

彼得长长地舒了一口气，纤细的身躯在他身上摆动，“没有。不是。”

 

“我也觉得你没醒，”韦德清了清嗓子，“我没有摘下你的面罩，你在睡着前就那样做了，但你的嘴唇很漂亮。”

 

“我知道，面具的事。谢谢，嘴唇，还有让我睡你这。”

 

“随时效劳，小蜘蛛。”

 

“彼得。”

 

“好吧，彼得，呃，关于这个，你昨晚很困，你可能并不想告诉我你的名字的。没关系，我知道你很担心我泄露你的身份，我永远不会那样做。”

 

“我现在很困，我告诉过你要叫我彼得。”男孩说，听起来还是很年轻、很疲倦，但很清楚他在做什么。

 

“但为什么呢？”韦德想扇自己一巴掌，谴责自己不该推进这个问题，但…实话实说，为什么这个孩子如此相信他呢？

 

“因为我能在作战时放心地把后背交给你，我能在每一次夜巡时相信你。现在，我相信你会在我睡着时照顾我，因为你没有做任何坏事以及我都不记得上一次睡得这么舒服是什么时候了。”

 

“噢，好吧。”韦德绝对没有哽咽，绝对没有情绪化，绝对没有为这个孩子陷得更深。

 

“我喜欢你，韦德。我的意思是，你是个怪人，但我喜欢你。”彼得挪得更近，他温热的吐息呼在韦德的面罩上。“我知道你过得一团糟，我不在乎什么雇佣兵的事，我知道你在意你布满疤痕的皮肤，但我不是，我不介意。”

 

“你是说你——”

 

“我的意思是，或许你可以摘下面罩，这样就吻我了，我正坐在你的身上呢，你的紧身制服藏不住任何事。”

 

韦德在自己说服自己之前脱下手套，把面罩掀到鼻子上，然后等待，等待彼得转身离开，等待这个漂亮的蜘蛛小混蛋改变主意，但彼得靠得更近，于是他们的嘴唇凑到一起，柔软对上干裂，光滑完美的肌肤对上粗糙斑驳的疤痕边缘。

 

“你尝起来就像墨西哥玉米煎饼。”

 

“你尝起来就像没睡醒。”

 

“不过吻得不错。”

 

“吻得好。”

 

然后韦德终于将手搭在彼得的背上，轻轻抚摸过他那劲瘦的肌肉，当彼得的气息扑到他的脸颊上，他甚至想欢呼起来。

 

“我能在这多呆一会吗？”他说话的时候，嘴唇痒痒地蹭过韦德的下巴。蜘蛛侠想留下来！韦德强迫自己咽下兴奋的尖叫哭号。

 

“试试看我会不会让你动。”他威胁道，彼得轻轻笑了。

 

“真吓人，但我还是会留下来。”

 

“Oh thank god.”


End file.
